


I hate it

by gilbert_theloli_nightray



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: It's late, something short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray
Summary: Only rating it T for language





	I hate it

**Author's Note:**

> Only rating it T for language

Break rolled his eyes when Gilbert finally left the bathroom. “You take forever to get out of the bathroom.”  
“You shouldn’t complain. This is my house and you don’t have to be here.” Gilbert finished drying his hair and set the towel in a pile.  
“It’s too hard to leave during a storm as bad as this.”  
No. It was absolutely not too hard for him to leave. If he was able to crawl out of a cupboard to somehow get here, he could do the same to leave. Even shutting himself in the cupboard would be preferable to him sitting there and not shutting his mouth for five seconds.  
Break narrowed his eyes and stared at Gilbert. “Raven, come here.”  
“I’m ten feet away. Can’t you stand and walk over?” He knew he was whining, but he didn't care. Break was pissing him off.  
Break shrugged and walked over to Gilbert. He was very close and suddenly hugged him.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Your new shampoo smells like shit.”  
“Get out of my house!”


End file.
